LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO
by CLO-VDM
Summary: HOLA UN NUEVO INTENTO, UNA ADAPTACION DE MI PELICULA FAVORITA , HERMIONE SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE DE VERDAD SIENTE POR RON AL SABER QUE SE CASA CON OTRA...ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS..GRACIAS
1. QUE HAS DICHO?

LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO CAPITULO I 

**QUE HAS DICHO?**

Todo era confusión dentro de la cocina de un importante Restaurante de Nueva York, el platillo debería estar perfecto, una reportera de una importante revista debería dar el visto bueno para que fueran incluidos entre los 2mrestaurantes mágicos mas importantes del país.

El mesero apareció nervioso llevando la bandeja con el sofisticado platillo mientras desde la cocina el Sheff miraba con expectación.

Hermione J. Granger estaba sentada a la mesa acompañada de Draco Malfoy, Su jefe y amigo de toda la vida, que era el editor de la revista. Corto un trozo pequeño, el cual se llevo a la boca, mientras Harry la miraba con expectativa.

Original…y delicioso…- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras el mesero respiraba aliviado

Perfecto Hermy, ahora podremos incluirlos en la lista…

Creo que se lo han ganado Draco.

No te ha llamado Petterson para confirmar la sita del viernes?

O no lo se, olvide prender mi teléfono celular…- tomo su bolso y saco el teléfono, lo encendió y se dispuso a escuchar los mensajes solo había uno era de otro de sus amigos, Ron Weasley

Hermy, donde te has metido, tengo mas de una semana localizándote, necesito hablar contigo, responde ya a mis llamadas estoy en La Madrigueras…un beso, salúdame a Draco

Hermione sonrió al escuchar la voz de Ron, cosa que pudo notar Draco.

Quien era Herms…algún enamorado?

Era Ron…

Ron ahora lo entiendo…- dijo Draco sonriendo pícaramente – todavía lo recuerdas verdad?

Claro que si Draco hemos sido amigos por años…

Sabes a lo que me refiero…

Solo somos amigos, la relación que tuvimos en Hogwarts ya quedo en el pasado, se que rompí su corazón , pero tu me conoces Draco no me gusta estar atada…necesito mi libertad. Además el ahora esta feliz en su trabajo en esa revista deportiva, ya sabes que siempre amo el Quidditch, y que aunque no nos vemos a menudo nos queremos, tenemos muchos recuerdos y vivencias juntos, la muerte de mis padres…la derrota de Voldemort…amores y desamores…en fin toda una vida…

Ustedes siempre tuvieron una relación especial… - dijo Draco con algo de reproche

No digas eso tu sabes que los tres son iguales para mi… - Hermione dijo eso para hacer sentir mejor a Draco a pesar de que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el, desde que ella y Ron habían sido novios en el séptimo año en Hogwarts, su relación había cambiado, estaban mas cerca, mas identificados, habían compartido tantas cosas.

Ya no recuerdas el pacto que hicieron en la madriguera…que si ninguno estaba casado a los 28 , ambos se casarían.

Ya no lo recordaba…- dijo Hermione algo sonrojada.

Tal vez ese sea el motivo de su llamada en un par de semanas cumplirás 28…- dijo Draco con una pícara sonrisa, Hermione suspiro sonriendo.

Puede ser Draco…por cierto te mando saludos…

Muy amable de su parte…- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Hermione volvió a su cuarto de hotel, toda la tarde había pensado en Ron y su llamada…seria que Draco tenia razón…

En la contestadora había otro recado de Ron.

Hermy…que pasa contigo…te juro que es urgente lo que tengo que decirte…espero tu llamada… 

Sonriendo marco él numero telefónico de la Madriguera

- Hola…- respondió la varonil voz del pelirrojo

Sr. Weasley le habían dicho alguna vez que su voz es muy sexy?…

Hermy, preciosa…que sorpresa, te he dejado miles de recados por todos lados.

Lo siento Ronnie…he estado muy ocupada… a que se debe tanta urgencia?

Hermione…necesito verte, me haces mucha falta en estos momentos…

Ron a mi también me haces falta he estado pensando mucho en ti…

Yo siempre pienso en ti…

Ron recuerdas la promesa que hicimos hace años en la madriguera

La de que nos casaríamos si ambos estabamos solteros a los 28?

Si esa…

Creo que eso ya no podrá ser…

Pero…por que?

Conocí a alguien… - Hermione caminaba nerviosa por la habitación.

Vaya , desde tu traumática relación con Parvati, no te habías entusiasmado con nadie mas…

Esto es diferente Herms, ella es tan especial, tan dulce…se llama Kimberlly Mc. Greggor, su padre es el dueño del equipo de los Chundler Cannons, tiene 20 años y vamos a casarnos este domingo. - Hermione se dejo caer por la sorpresa en la cama sin fijarse por lo que fallo y callo al suelo haciendo mucho ruido – Hermy estas bien?- pregunto Ron del otro lado del teléfono.

Si estoy bien…que dijiste?- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Hermy me caso …necesito que tu y Harry estén conmigo…por favor, no creo poder hacer esto solo…

Ron estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo…apenas la conoces…Ron te estas precipitando…creo que deberíamos hablar de ello…

Hermy ella es especial, sus padres han preparado una gran boda…por favor tienes que estar aquí…la conocerás y me entenderás…

Esta bien Ron…estaré ahí mañana temprano…- dijo Hermy prendiendo un cigarrillo.

Gracias amiga sabia que podía contar contigo, Kimmy estará feliz de conocerte…

Y yo a ella- respondió Hermione con sarcasmo

Harry también llegara mañana con Ginny…podrías avisarle a Draco…me gustaría que el también viniera…

Me encantara verlos…yo le aviso…

Hasta mañana Herms…

Adiós Ron…- Hermione colgó el teléfono y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, en que momento habían cambiado tanto las cosas…

A la mañana siguiente camino al aeropuerto…

Draco por favor…tienes que ir conmigo…tienes que ayudarme…

Hermy tengo trabajo, pero en cuanto pueda te alcanzo si?

Si no puede ser de otra forma..- dijo la castaña con resignación.

Cálmate amiga…

Draco como voy a calmarme…Ron me ha amado por mas de 15 años…y ahora de pronto se aparece una patética bruja, que solo Merlin sabe con que artimañas lo este obligando a casarse.

Hermy piensa bien lo que vas a hacer…

Eso ya esta decidido Draco…voy a recuperar a Ron cueste lo que cueste.

No hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir…

En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…y esta vez como siempre ganare…


	2. ASI O MAS CURSI?

CAPITULO II 

**ASI, O MÁS CURSI?**

Horas mas tarde Hermione llego al Aeropuerto de Londres, a lo lejos pudo ver a Ron que sonrió al ver a su antigua amiga de nuevo. Ambos corrieron a encontrarse, se abrazaron y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Ron sonrió y la soltó suavemente del abrazo, mientras Hermione suspiraba y reía nerviosamente.

Hermy, mil gracias por haber venido…estas preciosa

Gracias Ron…Tenia que estar contigo

Y Draco? No viene contigo?

No tenia mucho trabajo, pero el llegara el domingo para la boda.

Me alegra, Harry será el padrino

Lo imaginaba…

Unos metros mas allá estaba ella, su rival, de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros, ojos azules, vestida en tonos pastel floreado, con un carro para el equipaje agitando la mano en señal de saludo.

Herms ella es Kimmy..- dijo Ron señalando a la joven que venia hacia ellos…

Hermione la miro de arriba abajo evaluándola, la joven se acerco a ellos y la abrazo con entusiasmo provocando la sorpresa de Hermione.

Hermione…no sabes las ganas que tenia de conocerte…Ronnie me ha hablado tanto de ti…

Pues a mi no…- dijo ella con una sonrisa fingida tratando de zafarse del abrazo

Y Draco, no viene contigo?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando hacia los lados.

Me temo que no podrá venir, tiene mucho trabajo y con lo precipitado del evento…- dijo mirando severamente a Ron , que sonrió nervioso.

Ahora si todo esta perfecto…- dijo Kimmy abrazando a Ron emocionada, mientras Hermione lanzaba chispas por los ojos ante la emotiva escenita de Kimmy

Kimmy manejaba a toda velocidad su impecable auto deportivo por una de las avenidas de Londres, en el asiento del copiloto Ron y Hermione en la parte trasera del vehículo aferrada al asiento como si este fuera su ultima oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

Hermione…tengo que pedirte un gran favor…- dijo Kimmy viéndola por el espejo retrovisor.

Dime Kimmy…- dijo Hermione con cara de pocos amigos, sus nervios estaban totalmente alterados, por el modo imprudente de manejar la chica.

Quería pedirte que fueras parte del cortejo, al igual que Ginny…por favor, por favor…di que si!- Hermione suspiro con cara de fastidio, ella odiaba ese tipo de cosas.

Kim no creo que sea una buena idea…ni siquiera me conoces…

Hermy…claro que te conozco eres como una hermana para Ron- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa ¿Ron la consideraba una hermana?

Vamos Herms…- dijo Ron volteando la cabeza para mirarla con esos ojos azules tan expresivos y esa sonrisa que siempre la desarmaba, Hermione se quedo un minuto viendo a Ron y asintió con la cabeza.- Gracias linda…yo sabia que aceptarías

Que alegría! dijo Kim abrazando a Ron y soltando bruscamente el volante, lo que hizo gritar a Hermione y taparse la cara con ambas mano.

Oh Dios mío!- dijo Hermione respirando de nuevo al ver que la chica tenia de nuevo el control del auto.

Entonces vamos con la tienda para conseguir inmediatamente tu vestido…

Después de varios minutos que para Hermione fueron eternos por la angustia del viaje, llegaron hasta una elegante tienda del centro de Londres. Kimmy entro ala tienda seguida por Ron y Hermione que trataba de aparentar una calma que no tenia.

Pruébate este Hermy. –le dijo después de buscar entre algunos modelos, el vestido era largo con hombros descubiertos, escote de ojal y espalda descubierta pero eso no era tan malo…lo malo era el color…lavanda…Hermione intercambió una mirada con ron que sabia perfectamente que ella odiaba vestirse de colores pastel, Ron alzo los hombros.

Kimmy…dijo Hermione tratando de mantener la calma, mientras Kim se lo colocaba sobrepuesto.

Hermione es perfecto, el color té queda divino…- dijo la chica suspirando- verdad Ron? – Hermione le lanzo una mirada suplicante a Ron pidiéndole su ayuda, Ron se limito a sonreír. Le gustaba mucho hacer enojar a Hermione, le recordaba cuando ambos estaban en Hogwarts y peleaban por tonterías todo el tiempo.

Yo también creo que es perfecto Hermione…- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona guiñándole un ojo, Hermione lo miro con reproche, pero asintió.

Entro a uno de los probadores y en unos minutos salió enfundada en el largo vestido color lavanda.

Te queda divino…dijo Kimmy. Mientras Ron trataba de contener la risa al ver la cara de pocos amigos.

De que color va Ginny?- pregunto la chica

De color verde…- respondió Kim

Y no se supone que todas deberíamos ir del mismo color?

En teoría si, pero por lo que se de ti…- dijo la chica mirando de reojo a Ron.

Y que te ha dicho esta hombre de mi?- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con disgusto

Pues que te gusta sobresalir en todo, ser el centro de atención, que odias el romanticismo, que no piensas casarte nunca y que no crees en el amor…- Hermione bajo tristemente la mirada, esa era la imagen que Ron tenía de ella?- Por eso ustedes no fueron compatibles…

Si creo que así fue.- dijo ella con melancolía.

Ron salió de la tienda dejando solas a las chicas, Kimmy entro en otro vestidor para la ultima prueba de su vestido. Hermione entro en otro vestidor y desde su celular llamo a Draco.

Draco?

Si Hermy, como estas?

Mal, muy mal Draco, ella es tan…tan…

Tan que?- pregunto el chico

Tan rosa…- dijo ella sin encontrar un mejor adjetivo calificativo

Y Ron como esta?

Draco te estoy contando mis penas y me sales con eso…- dijo Hermione desesperada, mientras se quitaba con dificultades el vestido.

Esta bien …que piensas hacer?

Lo que sea esa …niña no va ha quitarme a Ron…

Hermione tengo que colgar te llamo mas tarde- dijo el rubio torciendo los ojos.

Esta bien …- Hermione colgó y en ese momento entro Ron en el vestidor.

Ups…Hermy, yo lo siento- dijo el pelirrojo algo sonrojado, mientras Hermione se trataba de cubrir con su blusa- pense que era Kimmy la que estaba aquí…

No te preocupes…- dijo ella nerviosa.

Bueno creo que antes ya te había visto mas desnuda que eso…- dijo Ron con picardía.

Si pero esos eran otros tiempos,- respondió Hermione

Si claro…tienes razón, pero aun así te ves muy linda…- dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de salir de nuevo.


	3. LA FAMILYA DE KIMMY

Capitulo III  
La familia de Kimmy

El siguiente punto al que se dirigieron fue a la despedida de soltera que organizaba la falia y amigas de la novia, Ron tenía que ir a trabajar por lo que las dejo en el lugar donde seria , un lujoso hotel, Hermione se sentía extraña con una perfecta desconocida que además era la futura esposa del amor de su vida. Ambas subieron al elevador la reunión era en el ultimo piso.  
- Debes estar muy enamorada para querer casarte con ron- dijo Hermione ya dentro del elevador, Kimmy sonrió.  
- Si lo estoy…  
- Después de todos sus defectos…- dijo Hermione tratando de asustarla.  
- Si la forma en que ronca es increíble - dijo Kim tranquilamente.  
- Y la manera de comer …como un cerdo, el ruido que hace al sorber la sopa…  
- Si ese ruidito es tan lindo…  
- Vaya creo que lo conoces bien verdad?- dijo Hermione sonriendo irónicamente.  
- Hermione…tengo que confesarte algo…- dijo Kimmy apretando un el botón que detenía el elevador mientras Hermione la miraba asustada.- Al principio te tenia muchos celos, Ron siempre hablaba de ti, de lo perfecta que era Hermione, lo inteligente, lo divertida…  
- Kimmy , no sientes algo de calor…- dijo Hermione nerviosa, la chica sufría de claustrofobia, Kimmy siguió .  
- Todas las cosas que compartieron juntos, tantos viajes y recuerdos…  
- Kimmy por favor, abre la puerta – dijo Hermione respirando agitadamente y recargándose en la puerta.  
- …siempre quería competir contigo para ser igual a ti…pero después me di cuenta de que nadie seria igual a ti, que no tenía que competir… que Ron te tenía en un pedestal…pero que a mi me tenia entre sus brazos…- Hermione la miro con reproche un segundo, Kimmy abrió por fin la puerta del elevador, Hermione callo de espaldas en medio de un grupo de animadas señoras que conversaban. Kimmy se agacho y ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie…Una mujer muy parecida a Kimmy se acerco a Hermione sonriendo.  
- Es ella, la Hermy de Ron? – pregunto a Kimmy, que asintió con la cabeza – Hermione es un verdadero gusto conocerte yo soy Carol Mc Greggor la madre de Kimmy…  
- Mucho gusto…- dijo Hermione algo apenada por la escena anterior. De pronto Hermione escucho una voz conocida.  
- Hermione Granger… - era Ginny la hermana pequeña de Ron  
- Ginny, amiga que gusto de verte…- dijo Hermione abrazándola.  
- Eres una ingrata nos tienes de lo mas olvidados.- dijo la pelirroja con algo de reproche en la voz.  
- Perdóname Gin, te prometo que ahora las cosas serán diferentes…- si su plan funcionaba Ron y ella terminarían juntos por lo que estaría muy cerca de su familia.  
- Mamá estará feliz de verte esta por allá con Fleur…la recuerdas verdad?  
- Si claro que la recuerdo, es la esposa de Bill verdad?  
- Si esa …la super Vella…  
- Y Harry como esta?  
- Igual que siempre Hermy…pero fuera de eso esta muy bien…  
- Eres muy mala con tu esposo…- dijo Hermione entre risas…  
- Claro que no…es el hombre mas feliz del mundo desde que se caso conmigo…- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo.  
- Perdón que interrumpa …dijo Kimmy…pero me gustaría presentarte a mi familia….- Ginny y Hermione fruncieron el cejo.  
- Esta bien Kimmy…- dijo Ginny algo molesta.- nos veremos mas tarde Hermy, Harry estará feliz cuando te vea…  
-  
Después de una hora de departir con la "encantadora familia de Kimmy, Hermione sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, pero para suerte suya Ginny había quedado de ver a Harry en el partido de Quidditch Chundley Cannons & Los Tornados donde casualmente estaban todos los hombres Weasley y el padre de Kimmy (dueño del equipo de los Chundley Cannons), asi que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue con ella.

- Gracias Ginny…- dijo Hermione cuando salieron de la fiesta.  
- De nada Hermy, yo tampoco aguantaba ya a esa gente  
- No te veo muy contenta con la boda…  
- La verdad es que no lo estoy, aunque Harry dice que ninguna mujer me gusta para Ron… pero yo siempre he sabido quien es la mujer ideal para el…y esa eres tu Herms.- Hermione sonrió agradecida a la pelirroja.  
- Gracias Ginny , sabia que podía contar contigo…  
- Claro que si Hermy, para lo que necesites…- ambas chicas llegaron hasta el palco donde estaban todos los hombres, Harry se puso de pie al verlas.  
- Hermy…tanto tiempo sin vernos…- dijo el chico abrazando cariñosamente a su amiga.  
- Harry…pero si estas igual que la ultima vez que te vi…- dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
- Es la buena vida que le doy Hermy…- dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su marido.  
- Prefecta perfecta!- dijeron a la vez George y Fred abrazando a la chica.  
- Hola chicos como va la tienda?- pregunto la castaña a los gemelos  
- Muy bien Herms…- dijo Fred pícaramente.  
- Arthur…- Hermione abrazo cariñosamente al padre de Ron  
- Hermy, que alegría que hayas podido venir, la boda no estaría perfecta sin ti…  
- Gracias…  
- Hermy él en Benjamin Mc Greggor el pad4re de Kimmy…- dijo Ron pasándole un brazo por el hombro lo que hizo estremecer a Hermione, que suspiro.  
- Hola que tal…Ron no me habías dicho que fuera tan Hermosa…- dijo amablemente estrechando su mano  
- Muchas gracias y mucho gusto…- contesto ella cortésmente.  
- Hermione…vamos por algo de beber?- pregunto Ron tomándola de la mano.  
- Si claro…- dijo ella nerviosamente, ambos salieron del palco y caminaron por el pasillo.  
- Hermy…te siento cambiada…donde esta mi amiga de 10 años?- dijo el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. , Hermione desvío la mirada.  
- Por que lo dices?  
- No lo sé no eres la misma…  
- La gente cambia Ron…  
- Sabes que es lo que me enamoro de Kimmy? – Hermione frunció el cejo al escuchar a ron, la verdad eso era algo que la tenía sin cuidado, pero no quiso ser grosera.  
- No…- dijo alzando la ceja.  
- Ella me deja abrazarla…aun en publico, me dice que me quiere sin importarle que la gente nos mire o lo que dirán, es espontanea…tu nunca me dejaste hacer algo así…- Hermione se sintió totalmente frustrada, Ron tenia toda la razón, cuando ellos eran novios jamas permitió que la abrazara en publico, no le gustaban las demostraciones de cariño, pero en esos momentos daría cualquier cosa por tenerlas de parte de Ron.  
- Como ya te dije…la gente cambia Ron, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, de muchos errores que tuve cuando tu y yo…bueno ya sabes…  
- Cuando éramos novios Hermione…por que no lo dices…  
- Bueno de cuando éramos pareja…- Ron sonrió tristemente…Hermione en el fondo nunca cambiaría.

HOLA! MIL GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MIS LOCURAS ...AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS AMABILÍSIMOS REWIEWS:

Ferblack: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SER LA PRIMETRA EN DEJAR UN REW..NUNCA LO OLVIDARE...Y AMO ESA PELÍCULA! UN BESO

Sirenita: MI NIÑA ADORADA...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO TU APOYO Y ESTAR SIEMPRE PENDIENTE TE QUIERO PRIMAVERA! MUCHOS BESOS

Sara keyko: MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y ANIMARTE A DEJAR UN MENSAJE...UN BESITO

Barel28: GENIAL MUCHAS GRACIAS...SIGO PRONTO...UN BESO


	4. KARAOKE

**Capitulo IV**

Karaoke 

Después del partido, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Kimmy y Hermione decidieron ir a un bar a tomar algo, llegaron a uno en el centro donde también había karaoke.

Esto esta genial…- dijo Ginny emocionada mientras los cinco se sentaban en la mesa.

Como en los viejos tiempos…- dijo Ron sonriendo, mientras Kimmy se mantenía callada.

Recuerdan cuando los cuatro íbamos a las tres escobas?- dijo Harry recordando viejos tiempos.

Nos escapábamos los cuatro bajo la capa de Harry…

Y con ayuda del mapa del merodeador…

Quieren tomar algo?- dijo una joven amablemente.

"Una margarita de fresa sin hielo"- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, los cuatro rieron divertidos , mientras Kimmy sonreía tímidamente al sentirse excluida. A lo lejos se escuchaban las canciones que interpretaban los que estaban en el bar.

Ustedes dos siguen teniendo los mismos gustos…- dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

Siempre compatibles- agrego Harry.

La pasaban muy bien en el colegio?- pregunto Kimmy tímidamente para intervenir en la platica.

De maravilla…- dijo Hermione secamente. Recuerdan la vez que Mc Gonagall nos descubrió a media noche en el lago?

Fue tremendo, sobre todo para ti, eras su alumna favorita… le diste un millón de pretextos y disculpas…- dijo Ron con alegría.

Y cuando todos fuimos al viaje a Francia?- dijo Hermione recordando

Francia es tan lindo…- dijo Kimmy tratando de entrar de nuevo en la platica.

Si claro…- dijo Ginny con fastidio- Recuerdo cuando llegamos al hotel muggle, Ron no sabia para que servían los elevadores…- los cuatro soltaron tremendas carcajadas, Kimmy se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. El chico que termino de cantar se acercó a su mesa y les ofreció el micrófono. Harry lo tomo.

Ginny canta una canción…- dijo Harry animándola.

Si Ginny vamos…

Pero que Harry cante conmigo…- dijo la pelirroja

No eso si que no. - dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Esta bien cantare pero primero que cante Kimmy…- dijo Ginny con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Yo…no yo no se cantar, lo hago horrible…- dijo la chica con cara de susto.

Anda Kimmy, nunca te he oído cantar…dijo Ron animándola.

No Ron, no podría…

Basta déjenla ya…- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y tomando el micrófono de la mano de Harry.- Damas y caballeros ahora cantara para ustedes la encantadora…- Hermione guiño un ojo con complicidad a Ginny. – Kimmberly Mc. Greggor… - dijo sonriendo triunfante Hermione. Ron, Harry y Ginny aplaudieron fuerte mientras Kimmy tan roja como el cabello de Ron se ponía de pie temblando de pies a cabeza, Hermione le dio el micrófono y se sentó a disfrutar del espectáculo. La música comenzó a sonar mientras él publico esperaba su interpretación.

_Cuando me miras así, perdido estoy_

_Cuando me miras así, contigo voy_

_Que puedo hacer tus ojos son_

_El imán de mi corazón_

_Cuando me miras así, completo estoy_

_Cuando me miras así, yo sé quien soy_

_No pido mas es lo mejor_

_Eres el ángel luz de mi amor._

Hermione y Ginny se partían de la risa, mientras Harry las miraba con desaprobación y Ron miraba a Kimmy con algo de compasión, mientras la chica temblaba y cantaba totalmente desafinada y fuera de tiempo, la gente comenzó a abuchearla un poco, la pista siguió mientras Kimmy buscaba la mirada de Ron con desesperación, sus ojos se cruzaron con los del chico que la miro sonriendo tratando de animarla, Kimmy sonrió también y siguió mas segura.

_En ti puedo ver la libertad_

_Tu me haces sentir que puedo volar_

_Y sé que aquí es mi lugar_

_Y se que a ti yo quiero amar_

_Cuando tu me miras así_

_cuando tu me miras así_

_no hace falta nada mas_

_solo ganas siento de amar_

La gente comenzó a acompañar con sus palmas a Kimmy, que más relajada cantaba con menos dificultad, ante la mirada embelesada de Ron y la sonrisa de Harry, Hermione y Ginny se miraban entre sí, sin entender en que momento todo se había puesto a favor de la joven rubia que cantaba animadamente a Ron

_Cuando me miras así, perdido estoy_

_Cuando me miras así, contigo voy_

_Que puedo hacer tus ojos son_

_El imán de mi corazón_

_Cuando me miras así, completo estoy_

_Cuando me miras así, yo sé quien soy_

_No pido mas es lo mejor_

_Eres el ángel luz de mi amor._

Ron palmeaba emocionado mirando a Kimmy con expresión de ternura, mientras Hermione trataba de sonreír cuando Ron la miraba, Ginny no podía creer lo que veía, la gente coreaba emocionada a Kimmy que bailaba

_En ti puedo ver la libertad_

_Tu me haces sentir que puedo volar_

_Y sé que aquí es mi lugar_

_Y se que a ti yo quiero amar_

_Cuando tu me miras así_

_cuando tu me miras así_

_no hace falta nada mas_

_solo ganas siento de amar_

Ginny, por favor dime que esto no esta pasando…- dijo Hermione al ver la cara de emoción de ron al ver a Kimmy cantado totalmente desinhibida

Hermy, yo tampoco lo entiendo…- dijo la pelirroja mirando a su hermano que ni siquiera las tomaba en cuenta, solo tenia ojos para su novia

Eso les pasa por tratar de hacerla quedar mal…- dijo Harry en un susurro a ambas que lo miraron con cara de "cállate ahora mismo", Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros, para inmediatamente unirse a los que coreaban la canción de Kimmy

_Cuando tu me miras así_

_cuando tu me miras así_

_no hace falta nada mas_

_solo ganas siento de amar_

Kimmy termino la canción, el publico se puso de pie aplaudiendo a rabiar, Ron se puso de pie la abrazo y ambos se besaron con emoción, mientras Hermione sacaba chispas por los ojos al igual que Ginny que fulminaba con la mirada al par de enamorados, mientras Harry sonreía complacido, viendo a su amigo.

Capitulo V

Plan B?

Los cinco salieron del canta bar, Harry y Ginny se disculparon y se fueron al hotel, Kimmy debía volver a su casa a recibir a algunos familiares y Hermione la acompañaría.

Estas seguro que vas a estar bien?- pregunto Kim melosamente a Ron que iba a quedarse solo mientras se subía a un taxi

Si amor, no te preocupes…- contesto sonriente.

Si yo no tuviera que acompañarte…le haría algo de compañía… - dijo Hermione en tono melodramático.

Bueno, no es necesario que me acompañes…puedo irme sola…- dijo Kim encogiéndose de hombros.

Estas segura?…perfecto entonces me quedo con Ron… hasta mañana Kimmy…- dijo Hermione cerrando de golpe la puerta del taxi.

Bueno pues entonces hasta mañana…- dijo Kim antes de que el taxi arrancara.

Creo que nos hemos quedado solos…- dijo Hermione sonriendo feliz.

Si…- dijo Ron mirando el taxi que se alejaba – quieres comer algo?

Que tal unos Hot dogs?- dijo Hermione

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que me obligaste a probarlos…

Si, casi tuve que amenazarte, estabamos en casa de mis padres…ellos estaban de viaje y nosotros…- Hermione suspiro – bueno…eran otros tiempos, Ron la tomo de la mano para atravesar la calle e ir al puesto ambulante de perros calientes. Cada uno pidió el suyo y se sentaron en la banqueta para comerlos.

Y Kimmy, estudia?- pregunto Hermione

Si cuando salió de Beauxbatons, decidió estudiar una carrera muggle…estudia Arquitectura o estudiaba…

Estudiaba?

Bueno ya sabes Hermy, mi trabajo es algo…complicado, tengo que viajar mucho y todo eso…ella no podrá terminar su carrera.

Entiendo, debe ser difícil dejarlo todo por seguirte… pero bueno…

Tu crees que estoy siendo egoísta?- pregunto Ron con el ceño fruncido, Hermione se encogió de hombros.

Ron, yo creo que ella podría ofrecerte algo mejor, ya sabes su padre es dueño de un equipo, quizás podrías ayudarlo con algo…y así podrían quedarse aquí…cerca de su familia…

No Hermy, ella jamas haría algo así…sabe que amo mi trabajo…aunque no sea el mejor del mundo…

Si claro, yo lo entiendo… pero tarde o temprano le pesara dejar su vida por seguirte…

No lo creo Herms, ella es diferente…

Eso espero Ron…- la mente de Hermione comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, ahí estaba la clave para separarlos, el trabajo de Ron.

Hermy, dime la verdad, que piensas sobre la boda…

Ron , que te puedo decir…cuando me lo dijiste… me caí de la cama…- Ron rió.- y sigo creyendo que es algo precipitado…

Hermy…

Si?

Gracias por estar aquí…- Hermione sonrió dulcemente

Tu sabes que por ti dejaría todo Ron, para correr a tus brazos cuando me necesites…

Draco eres tu?- pregunto Hermione al teléfono

Hermy…quien mas puede contestar mi celular a las tres de la madrugada…- dijo un somnoliento Draco.

Lo siento pero necesito un consejo…

Herms, aun sigues pensando en impedir la boda de Ron?

Pues si, y ahora tengo una nueva idea…

Hermy, yo que tu dejaría las cosas como están…

Draco! Se supone que tu me apoyas…

No Hermy, yo ya te he dicho cientos de veces que creo que estas en un error, pero anda te escucho…

Hermione le relato su platica con Ron, como Kimmy dejaría a su familia y carrera por el y como Ron se negaba a pedir trabajo al padre de Kim.

Que opinas? – pregunto Hermione al terminar el relato

Que se aman…- dijo Draco en tono medio dormido

No me estas ayudando!- replico Hermione

Para que pides mi opinión si harás lo que te venga en gana…

Esta bien olvídalo…puedo hacerlo sola…- Hermione colgo enfadada el teléfono y se dejo caer en la cama con pesadez, su primer día había sido un fracaso.

A la mañana siguiente había un desayuno para las damas de honor en casa de Kimmy…

Hermione…estas segura de lo que vas ha hacer?- pregunto Ginny después de que Hermione le contara su plan B

Ginny, es lo único que se me ocurre…

Esta bien…ya sabes que yo te apoyo, pero si Ron se entera nos mata…

No se enterara…Ginny, no te preocupes

Hola chicas, se están divirtiendo? – la voz de Kimmy sobresalto al par de chicas que cuchicheaban en un rincón.

Ups…me asustaste…si claro, solo platicábamos de Ron…- dijo Hermione tratando de parecer lo mas casual posible…

Que pasa con Ron?- pregunto Kim preocupada

No nada…lo de siempre ya sabes …su trabajo – dijo Ginny para ayudar a Hermione.

Tiene problemas en su trabajo?

Problemas…eh…pues si…- dijo Hermione sin pensarlo mucho

Ya sabes, su trabajo es tan…inestable…- agrego Ginny

Yo creía, que el amaba su trabajo…

Si claro, eso es lo que dice siempre, pero en el fondo le gustaría tener algo mas estable…- Ginny guiño un ojo a Hermione.

Yo creo que tu deberías hablar con el Kim, ofrecerle algún trabajo aquí…digo así el se sentiría seguro y tu estarías cerca de tu familia… - Hermione estaba nerviosa.

Pero…el no aceptaría…es tan orgulloso….

Kim, Ron es algo tonto, pero tiene su modo…tal vez si le dijeras que es algo temporal…que tu padre necesita ayuda… alguien de confianza…- mientras Hermione hablaba, Kim las miraba concentrada.

Si Kim, te aseguro que Ron terminara agradeciéndote que lo saques de un trabajo tan mal pagado y tan poco estable…- añadió Ginny

Esta bien, creo que tienen razón…- respondió la chica después de unos instantes de pensarlo.

Bueno pues cuanto antes mejor…debes decircelo hoy mismo…

Esta bien pero …me da algo de miedo…

No te preocupes Kim, yo te acompañare para que te sientas mas segura…que tal en la cena…- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Tan pronto?

Sip…mejor así…- dijo Ginny animándola…

Bueno ahora tengo que pasar por tu padre…y el de Ron - dijo Hermione que los llevaría a la ultima prueba del traje.

Nos veremos mas tarde…- Hermione guiño un ojo a Ginny antes de despedirse y salir rumbo a la oficina.

Hermione, llegas temprano – dijo Benjamín Mc. Greggor

Lo siento, si estas ocupado puedo esperarte…

Bueno tengo que arreglar algunos pendientes y esperar a Arthur, pero puedes esperarme aquí…- la oficina estaba perfectamente equipada, inclusive había una computadora muggle, fax, impresora etc.

Esta bien, te molestaría que usara mientras tu computadora para mandar algunas cosas a mi jefe?

Por supuesto que no…estas en "tu oficina…- dijo el hombre amablemente, antes de salir.

Perfecto…- penso Hermione en voz alta. – ahora bien…- comenzó a escribir una carta …

_Querido Roger Miller: ( este es el jefe de Ron en la revista de deportes mágicos)_

_Discúlpame por molestarte, pero la felicidad de mi hija y la mía propia _

_esta en juego…_

_Le he ofrecido un trabajo a mi futuro yerno Ronald Weasley, pero no _

_quiere tomarlo por el que ya tiene contigo, te pido de la manera mas _

_atenta tomes cartas en el asunto, tu sabes que puedes pedirme lo que_

_sea a cambio…_

_Mil gracias amigo._

_Eternamente agradecido_

_B. Mc Greggor_

Hermione termino la carta y la leyó varias veces, el mensaje de la computadora de "guardar" o "mandar" aparecía frente a ella, su conciencia le decía que no estaba bien que no debería hacerlo, pero esa vocecita se apocaba con los grito de su corazón de separar a Ron de Kim, respiro profundo.

No la mandare…solo la guardare, por si hace falta…- dijo poniendo el cursor de la computadora en la opción "guardar"…

En ese momento entraron Arthur Weasley Benjamín, asustando un poco a Hermione

Hermione…me encanta que estés aquí…- dijo alegremente Arthur abrazándola.

Gracias Arthur estas totalmente correspondido…nos vamos ya?

Si claro adelántense los alcanzo en el auto…- dijo Benjamín, Hermione y Arthur salieron de la oficina, la secretaria entro inmediatamente después. – Sally, te encargo las cartas para el Sr. Stivens, Martin y Richarson…

Si Señor, con mucho gusto – respondió la chica

Y por ultimo escribí algunas cartas en la computadora…te molestaría mandarlas todas…

Claro que no señor…

Bueno pues hasta el lunes…- dijo Benjamín saliendo apresurado para alcanzar a Arthur y Hermione…

HOLA! MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, UN BESO GRANDE PAR TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO SUS REVIEWS! LOS QUIERO...HASTA PRONTO...NO ME OLVIDEN


End file.
